SRMTHFG story
by Jessiedraws8910
Summary: A/N: This story takes place after the war started, after season 4. rated T for pregnancies. "She can't possibly be the girl you told us about..?" "She is." "That girl? But Antauri, you told us that she wouldn't have been real!" Antauri looked at Chiro with a stern face. "I have never said such thing about Jessie. Lets get back to the robot and tell the others about her."
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

(A/N: this is new to me on how to post. sorry if it's a little wonky. I have it, I just need to type it up during class and stuff. Let me do that sooner or later.)

(I'm using a chrome book from my school to make this. sorry if it doesn't look right.)

Chapter 1: The Arrival.

It was a normal day for the team and the city. The team took care of the formless that day, and they decided to go take a walk, like a family usually does, as they neared the water. Otto was giggling, then he looked up to see something shining in the sky, and pointed, getting the team's attention. "Look!" The team saw the light and watched as it landed in the water off in the distance and disappear. Antauri turned to Chiro as the teen spoke. "We have to go see what that was. Hyperforce, Go!" Antauri grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I'll keep watch as the team gets the robot. I'll make sure it isn't one of Skeleton King's creations." The teen nodded and ran off with the rest of them to get the robot. Antauri turned to look out at the water, and sighed. That light looked familiar and he kept thinking of one person that could possibly be on that ship or pod.

The team got the robot at the beach, as Antauri joined them inside. He suggested that he, Chiro, and Gibson go into the brain scrambler to retrieved what made the light.

They eventually made it to where the pod was. It was of course a pod, but it had a human girl inside. Antauri phased out and went to the pod, and grabbed the girl, and put an oxygen mask on her, as all of her belongings were floating, of course by Antauri's ability. Antauri phased out again, and went back into the brain scrambler. He finally got a good look at what she looked like. He then had flashes of when he visited earth with a girl named Jessie. She was the only one that understood him and his team. He looked at Gibson and sighed. "We have to get her to the robot. She has been through enough." He said as he saw the boxes that she had in the pod phase into the brain scrambler. He looked at one of them and saw a note on it. He picked it up and read it. ' 'Skeleton King tried to take my home again... I am currently lost in space with no one to talk to... I wish I make it to that planet my friend was telling me about.' - JM3'

Antauri looked at her and noticed that her mouth started twitching upwards, in a smile. Gibson noticed and put his fingers to her wrist and sighed in relief. "She is still alive. She is breathing on her own as well. I wonder where she came from for her to be in that pod..."

"I may know, Gibson."

Gibson looked at Antauri questionably. "Where do you think she came from?"

Antauri looked at Gibson and answered; "She is from Earth. I believe her name is Jessie. She lost her home. Skeleton King got to it and tried to take over."

"Gibson stared at him unbelievably. "What kind of conclusion is that?"

Antauri handed him the note and smiled ever so slightly. Gibson gasped and looked at the girl.

"She can't possibly be the girl you told us about..?"

"She is."

"That girl? But Antauri, you told us that she wouldn't have been real!"

Antauri looked at Chiro with a stern face. "I have never said such thing about Jessie. Lets get back to the robot and tell the others about her." Chiro nodded as Antauri started the brain scrambler up and rose from the water.

The others were in the bubble chairs as the three returned. Jinmay had gone and told Chiro that she wasn't interested anymore, and he understood completely. Nova was worried that Jinmay chose to give up, but Jinmay was still on the team, so she wasn't all alone. Sparx looked at Nova and sighed. Otto kept fidgeting in his seat as he waited for Gibson and the other two to come back with whatever the pod was.

The brain scrambler locked into place and remodeled itself as the head once again, and the three went down the tubes, only to show Chiro holding a human female. Nova, Sparx, and Otto jumped up and looked at the girl.

"Who's that?"

"Antauri will tell you three in the meantime as I test on her to see if she is able to wake or not."

"Okay, Gibby!"

Nova looked at Antauri and pointed to Gibson and Chiro. "Is that the girl you were talking about?" Antauri nodded and looked at Otto, then to Sprx. "She is. Jessie has officially made it to Shuggazoom and she is completely alive, and managed to be saved." Sprx looked at Antauri. "She can't be her! She was just in your head, right?" Otto looked at Sprx. "Sprx, don't make fun of Antauri's crush like that!" Nova saw how Antauri looked away and smirked, her own smirk. "I guess it's true that Antauri does have a crush. Cute." Then they all heard a scream. Antauri ran to the lab and saw Chiro in a fighting stance, as the girl was almost falling off the table. The girl saw Antauri and sighed in relief, but then confusion. "This can't be real..."

"Jessie, it is very real. Chiro, stand down."

"But she knocked Gibson out!"

"Really? I did? Oops, sorry..."

"Jessie, what was your first reaction to waking up?"

"Um... I woke up to see two faces staring at me, then I accidentally kicked and punched... I don't think I even tried watching my strength."

Antauri physically face palmed and waved his hand towards Jessie, and she started glowing green, as Gibson finally woke up. Gibson stared at Jessie and gasped.

"SHE HAS THE POWER PRIMATE TOO?!"

"Yes, Gibson. She was born with it and managed to activate it when we spoke for once, being aware of each other."

"But that is impossible! She would have been galaxies away from Shuggazoom!"

Antauri stared at Gibson and sighed. "Anything can happen, Gibson."

"The powers of primal can make anything impossible, possible, Gibson."

"Powers of Primal?"

"Different animal powers like the power primate, that's one of many."

"Lay down, Jessie."

"Okay, Antauri," she laid down on the table and relaxed more, "What now?"

Antauri still had his hand towards Jessie, while she still glows, as he looked at Gibson. "Make sure she doesn't scream…"

"Of course, Antauri," Gibson grabs the x-ray machine and takes x-rays of her body and downloads them to the computer.

"So… she was born with the power primate, how?"

Antauri sighed, as she answered. "I just happen to have them... and... basically it started showing more strength with more time that went by. And... The only one who actually trained me on how to use this was Antauri. He's the only one I've actually had the chance to speak to and train with."

Gibson looked at her, and gasped when she finished. "Oh, really? Well... Sparx will certainly have Antauri's behind.."

"Gibson, is she awa-OH!" Nova ran over and looked at Jessie. "I'm Nova!"

"Hehe... I'm Jessie. I believe Antauri told you about me..."

"He certainly did!" Nova started giggling, unlike her right now. Jessie smiled at her and giggled too.

"I guess he decided to actually let you guys know who he's talking to."

"Jessie, please hold still."

"But Antauri..."

"No 'But's'."

"Fine..."

Gibson pulled the x-ray's up on the screen and looked them over. "Seems her left arm is broken. nothing else is... She's even covered in goo..." Gibson then made a disgusting sound.

Jessie looked at him worried. "So I get to take a shower with a broken arm?" She looked at Nova, who slightly giggled at that.

"I am guessing so... but you need help with scrubbing that off."

 _"Why do I have a feeling I am needing someone to help me..?"_

"I will help her then! And to keep Antauri away too." Nova said, as she glared at Antauri, as said monkey shrugged and looked away.

"Okay... Where's the showers then..?" Nova grabbed Jessie's hand and dragged her off the table, and to the showers.

Antauri then looked at Gibson. "Please make sure she doesn't get hurt while you put the cast on.." Gibson nodded, "Of course, Antauri. You know I wouldn't hurt those."

* * *

 _ **(This took forever to make. It will continue in the next chapter. And I will make the next chapter on phone, so don't worry.)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomer

The Newcomer.

As Jessie dried off and got new clothes on, with the help of Nova, and managed to get back to the lab. she looked in and heard Gibson and Antauri being very quiet. "Did you two have an argument?" The two jumped at her surprising voice. Antauri cleared his throat and looked at her. "Or... Just busy being quiet..?" Gibson then patted the bed she was laying on before. She sat down and he began working on her arm, as he went to checked the bones to see if they could be put back into place.

After an hour of her slightly screaming, and Chiro out of the room to keep his headache down, Chiro, Otto, Sparx, and Nova sat outside of the room, unbelievable looks on their faces, thinking that she couldn't be real. Otto kept jumping when the screams died down, and Nova kept trying to keep him still. The door eventually opened and Antauri came out with a bandaged up Jessie, as she had red cheeks, and tearful eyes. She definitely looked different from the other humans who cried. She looked at Otto and smiled slightly, as he hugged her, saying sorry that she had to go through that.

"It's okay, Otto. It's my fault that I crashed into the water in the first place," Otto looked up at her, and his face basically was identical to hers, tearful eyes, and red cheeks, "and it's fine."

"It is getting late. We should head to bed if we want to get up early."

Otto looked at Antauri. "Can she stay with one of us?" Nova looked suspicious.

"Why can't she just stay with me, then? I don't bite." Sparx looked at her and smirked.

"I'll choose then. And I prefer to actually make Otto happy. So I'll stay in his room for tonight and whenever we set up something for me, I'll sleep in Nova's room. After tonight." The whole team nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Jessie woke up extra early to make breakfast. She left Otto's room and went to the kitchen after testing the tubes to get there. She thought that she made a lot of noise going down the tubes, as she began making breakfast. She decided to make red velvet pancakes with chocolate chips, as she made eggs too. She got all of the plates filled and took the plates to the table when Chiro walked in.

Chiro looked at her surprisingly. "Why are you up so early?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm making breakfast for all of you."

"What flavor is the pancakes?"

"Red velvet. It also has chocolate chips in it."

"Sounds good. Did you test the taste?"

"Why would I forget that? Of course I did. I would never poison anybody. Or make anyone sick."

"Okay. Just making sure," Chiro then sat in his chair and looked at her, "How were you able to understand the team?"

"I actually have the power primate. Antauri said that I was born with it, but never fully had a chance to get in touch with it. Antauri has been teaching me on how to use it for good. He, at some point, got cut off in the middle of a lesson, by another voice, saying that he needed help... Honestly it sounded like... him... can't name him or you guys will go after him.." Chiro looked at her suddenly.

"Then who is he? Does Antauri know who it is?"

"Yes, but we promised that we would help the poor guy, and keep his name a secret."

"Aw. Not fair."

"Now, now, Chiro. No need to complain. We have our reasons."

The two turned to see Antauri standing at the door, who suddenly smiled, as he sat in his normal chair. He turned to Jessie, "What is this, may I ask?"

"Red velvet pancakes. I decided to make them."

"Did I just hear red velvet?" Nova runs in and looks at the table and gasps, "Red velvet pancakes!"

Otto ran in, and hugged Jessie. "You scared me! I thought you left the robot!"

Jessie hugged him back and smiled. "I would never leave you guys with a broken arm."

"You managed to get all of this on the table with one arm?!" Chiro stood up as he said this, looking at Jessie suspiciously. Jessie smiled nervously.

"I may have had a bit of help from the powers of primal..." Antauri glared at her and sighed.

"Can't take Jessie out of her powers to help her with daily chores..." Jessie smiled at him and giggled.

"I needed help while all of you were asleep, so I used my powers to help me. You did say to use it for good after all."

Nova looked at Antauri, as he glared at Jessie. She giggled and sat in her chair. Just then, Gibson and Sparx walked in. Sparx looked at the pancakes and glared at Jessie.

"Is that some joke?"

"No, Sparx. They're red velvet. It's really good. Just try some."

"Hmm..." Sparx sat in his chair and took a bite of the pancake, so did everyone else, and they all hummed. Nova spoke up first.

"It's so good!" Jessie smiled at Nova and grabbed her own plate, and took a bite.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Chiro asked Antauri, as said monkey looked at him.

"We need to keep Jessie safe and around us at all times, as we check on her, and keep the city safe."

"How do we do that then?" Sparx cut in, and Otto giggled and went to reply, but Jessie did.

"I will stay in Antauri's room while you guys do your patrol, so I can train with the powers of primal."

Antauri and Chiro looked at her, with worry written their faces. "And how will you do that without any of us to help you?" Antauri and Chiro said at the same time, and looked at each other as Otto giggled at the sentence they both said.

"Easy. Just meditate, then train. If it's okay with both of you... or all of you..."


End file.
